Howe's Hardware
Howe's Hardware is a former hardware store that appears in "In Harm's Way" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It is the base of operations for Carver's Group. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, Howe's was a hardware and home improvement store with the business slogan "Howe's that for a deal?". At some point it was abandoned and later occupied by William Carver and his followers. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" Howe's is first mentioned by an unknown survivor communicating via radio with Tavia. She explains to the "400 Days" protagonists at their camp that they have an abundant amount of food, water and shelter. Wyatt asks if they find a lot of survivors, and Tavia says they used to, but the number of people brought in recently has not been as many. The people that are already there include not only survivors, but whole familes as well. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" After capturing the cabin group and company at Moonstar Lodge, Carver brings them back to his base at Howe's. Inhabitants *William Carver - The leader of the base. *Bonnie - A member of the base. *Tavia - Assumed recruiter of the base. *Troy - A member of the base. *Johnny - A member of the base. *Reggie - A one-armed survivor living in the community. *Hank - A guard living in the community. *Lowell - A guard living in the community. *Tyler - A guard living in the community. *Vera - A guard living in the community. *Tisha - A guard living in the community. *Stan - A mechanic living in the community. *Jane - A survivor living in the community. *Mike - A new survivor living in the community. *Vince - A guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Wyatt - A guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Russell - A guard living in the community. (Determinant) *Shel - A guard living in the community with her sister. (Determinant) *Becca - A child living in the community with her sister. (Determinant) *George - An unseen survivor of the base killed by Alvin. *Radio Survivor - An unseen survivor who worked with Tavia recruiting. *Other unnamed survivors. Former Inhabitants *Luke - A former member of the base, left the community due to the disagreements between him, and Carver about how they should run things in the community. *Rebecca - A former member of the base, left the community due to the conflict between her and Carver. *Alvin - A former member of the community, left the community with his wife. *Pete - A former member of the base, left the community with his sister, and nephew. *Nick - A former member of the base, left the community with his family, and best friend. *Nick's Mother - A former survivor living in the community, left the community with her son, and brother. *Carlos - A former doctor of the community, left the community with his daughter. *Sarah - A former survivor living in the community, left the community with her father. Deaths *George *Reggie *Hank (Determinant) *Alvin (Determinant) *William Carver *Troy *Carlos *Sarita (Determinant) Trivia *In the comic book store beside Howe's Hardware, many of the titles are "Invincible", "Ghosted", "Super Dinosaur" and "Manifest Destiny", all of which are real-life comics published by Image Comics and Skybound, the same imprints of The Walking Dead. *Howe's is actually a parody of the real life hardware store chain, Lowe's, with a very similar, blue and white front entrance, a chain-link garden center, recorded audio advertisements for the speaker system, and more. Gallery IHW Preview 3.png IHW Preview 4.png IHW Preview 5.png IHW Howe's 2.png IHW Preview 7.png IHW Howe's 1.png IHW Preview 8.png IHW Pre-Release 1.png IHW Pre-Release 3.png IHW Pre-Release 2.png IHW Howe's 3.png IHW Howe's 4.png Let's go.png IHW Howe's 5.png IHW Howe's 6.png IHW Howe's 7.png IHW Howe's 8.png IHW Howe's 9.png IHW Loading Magazines.png IHW Howe's 10.png IHW Greenhouse.png IHW Howe's 11.png IHW Howe's 12.png IHW Howe's 13.png IHW Clementine Walls.png IHW Scuffle.png IHW Howe's 14.png IHW Howe's 15.png IHW Howe's 16.png IHW Alvin Tortured.png IHW Howe's 17.png IHW Howe's At Night.png IHW Private Time.png IHW Howe's 18.png IHW Oblivious Tavia.png Tavia wants her Walkie back.png IHW New Morning.png IHW Howe's 19.png IHW Howe's 20.png IHW Howe's 21.png IHW Howe's 22.png IHW Bonnie On The Move.png IHW Howe's 23.png IHW Cornered.png IHW Howe's 24.png IHW Howe's 25.png Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations